Teen Wolf Five: Reappearance
by Aroara Starrunner
Summary: Fifth story in my Teen Wolf series, sequel to Teen Wolf Four: I'm not listening. I hope you like it and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Alphas

I stood in the middle of the old Mexican town between Lydia and Stiles having the dry hot air blow my white blonde hair around. My blue eyes scanned the town for any danger and I kept my ears perked for anything in the distant.

"This doesn't seem so bad." Stiles said.

"It's not the town, it's the plan." I snapped at him, still scanning feeling uneasy not only in a strange town but in a strange country.

"What's wrong with the plan?"

"Stiles." Lydia chirped. "This could be the stupidest plan that we've ever come up with. You're aware of that right?"

"I'm aware it's not our best."

"We are going to die."

"Are you saying that as a Banshee or you just being pessimistic?"

"I'm saying it as a person who doesn't want to die."

"Okay. Would you just mind restricting any talk of death to actual Banshee predictions?"

"This plan is stupid and we're all going to die." I said.

"Oh, thank you, Calla."

"Mmm." We walked to the edge of the other side of town to a night club as the sun began to drop behind the horizon. Indistinct conversations came from the shadows as we approached the two bouncers in front of the door. Lydia spoke fluent Spanish to them and one of them shook their head. We looked towards Stiles for an answer who pulled out a card from his back pocket with a skull on it. He held it up for the bouncer to see but he looked at the camera that was hiding in the dark corner above the door. Stiles held the card up to the camera and after a minute, the door clicked unlock and opened. The bouncers stepped aside to let us in and as soon as we entered the blood red hallways with lanterns on the walls, the door closed behind us leaving us the only choice to keep moving forward. There was a decorative steel door at the end of the hallway that had a deep bass music coming from the other side causing the lanterns to rattle. We approached the door and I swung it open to reveal a large crowd of dancing people with neon lights flickering over them. The smell of different scents filled my nostrils and I did my best to try to ignore them. "I'm heading out." I departed from Lydia and Stiles and made my to the back of the club where I saw the dark corner that I memorized from the blueprints. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me and I counted six stones from the corner and four stones up and pressed on it to reveal a secret passageway. I quickly entered it and closed the door behind me before anyone could realize what I was doing. It was dark and musty in the narrow passagway and the stone on the walls were wet from the water seeping between the cracks. I turned on my wolf vision and made my way down the passageway to the other door. I leaned against the wall and listened to the other side. I heard a woman's heartbeat plus two guards' heartbeats. Now, I just had to wait for my que. After awhile, Severo's voice sounded and so did Stiles and Lydia. I straightened up and perked my ears.

"Severo hates this music." Araya said as I heard Lydia and Stiles sit down in front of the desk. "Me? I've always loved the music of the youth. This kind, especially. It has a savage energy."

"We're here for Derek Hale." Lydia said.

"Is that so?"

"We know you have him. We've heard you can be bought."

"It's fifty thousand for Derek." Stiles said and I assumed that he set the money out on the desk.

"Now, where does a teenage boy get money like this?" Araya asked. "Japanese mafia?" Guns cocked from all around the room and I tensed and fought the urge to go out there and kicked some asses. I had to sit back and see how it played out. "Not smart to come alone."

"What makes you think we came alone?" I pushed open the stone door and immediately went after the two guards near me grabbing their guns and knocking them out with them. I growled, showing my canines and wolf eyes at Severo warning him to back off.

"You brought a wolf into my home?"

"We brought Alphas."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"My friends. . ." Araya sighed as she got up out of her chair and turned to the window. "I don't think you're aware of your poor timing. Do you know what the dark moon is?"

"The part of the lunar phrase where the moon is the least visible in the sky." Lydia answered.

"But do you know its meaning?"

"Some people say it's a time of reflection. Or grief."

"Grief and loss, _mija._ I wonder why, when you and your friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale." I let a growl rumble deep in my chest and Araya turned back around and smirked at me. "He's not mate material." I snarled but Stiles held up his hand to silence me and I stood back.

"Cause we don't like to lose." Stiles stated as men spoke through the walkie talkie in Spanish. Severo answered back and it seemed like he was calling to someone and getting no answer because his voice became more and more urgent. Then, Scott's voice came through.

"Stiles." Scott said. "Take ten off the table." Without hesitation, Stiles took ten thousand dollars and stuffed it back into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Maybe you should just take the deal." Lydia said and Araya laughed.

"While I am keen to follow the warning of a Banshee, I'm going to have to decline." Araya smirked, leaning against her desk towards us.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"All right." I said, putting my claws and canines away but kept my eyes red to let Araya know that I meant business. "Come on. Just give us Derek. You don't want him anyways. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist. Just come on, take the money." Araya picked up the walkie talkie.

"Severo." She called into it. "Show them how the Calaveras negotiate." I shared a look with Lydia and Stiles and before any of us could say anything smoke filled the room clouding my vision. I inhaled deeply and immediately felt my chest tightened. I coughed and gagged as I dropped to the ground choking for air. I heard grunts and groans from Stiles and Lydia somewhere in the smoke and I assumed they were knocked out. Araya came around her desk and knelt down beside me, smirking at me as I struggled to breath. "Someone who has been an Alpha only a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of forty years."

"All we want is Derek."

"My _mija,_ you're a long way from home." Something came to mind as I struggled to stay conscience.

"You don't know where he is either." She ignored my statement and pulled out a cattle prod and stabbed me in the chest with it causing me to black out.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

My head pounded as I began to open my eyes only to squint them tightly closed again as I stared up into blinding florlucent lights. A shadow draped over my face and I slowly reopened my eyes to see Kira, Stiles, Malia and Scott standing over me.

"Calla, you okay?" Stiles questioned me as he helped me sit up.

"Yeah." I answered as I rubbed my temples. "They don't have him. They don't have Derek."

"We know." Kira said. "But right now they have Lydia."

"Lydia? What do they want with Lydia?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"We already looked for a way out." Kira stated as Scott tried to pry the rusted steel door open. I looked around the room and saw that it was coated in tile with blood stains and scratch marks on them. "I think a lot of people have."

"I saw when that door opens again, we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it." Malia suggested as she leaned causally against a pillar.

"What about Lydia?" I asked.

"What about her?"

"We're not leaving without her." Scott said as he gave up on the door. Malia looked at us questioningly and confused.

"What not?" We all looked at Stiles and rubbed his face with his hands before turning to his girlfriend.

"Because we don't leave without people." Stiles explained to her. "Remember, we talked about this? Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends." Malia sighed and closed her eyes as she hung her head, the words from Stiles finally sinking in.

"Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead?" Kira inquired.

"If she was weak and injured, yeah." Malia answered honestly like it was that obvious. "If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her. Then I'd leave." Stiles scratched his chin thoughtfully and gave us a weak smile.

"Mmm." He hummed. "Believe it or not, that's progress."

"All right, guys, we're not dead yet." I snapped becoming irritated that I was locked in a cage like a rapid animal when my lover was somewhere out there and I didn't even know if he was dead or alive. And that means Araya wants something."

"But if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft. Right?" Kira asked.

"Maybe he left on his own." Malia suggested. I ran my hands through my hair and bit back a growl of fustration.

"I am telling you guys." I growled. "Severo and his gang of misfits came busting and they were looking for some la lupa or something and that's when it all went down hill. The loft smoked up and I was knocked out. I woke up and Derek and the Calaveras were gone. I don't know if the Calaveras took him but they're are only lead right now."

"Maybe someone else got to him." Scott wondered and I sighed in relief that we were finally getting somewhere. The door to the cell opened and Severo and I group of men came in. A cattle prod touched my side and zapped me just as my canines began to sharpen. The jolt of electricity shocked me and made my eyes roll to the back of my head and made me black out before I could land one scratch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up with a start at the sound of a creaking door opening. I looked around to see Severo holding Kira by the arm by a eletric dial as another hunter brought Lydia who was breathing heavily into the room and chained her to a chair as Araya followed in behind them. I raised my arms to get up out of the chair ready to fight but I found that my arms were chained to the floor. I looked to my right to see Scott the same way.

"Let her go." Scott pleaded. "Look. You've got us. You've got two Alphas. Just let the others go." Kira grunted as Severo forced her hand onto the dial.

"Your hand goes here." He ordered in a low whisper. "So, let me explain what's about to happen. This one, the fox, has the immunity for electricity. So she's going to turn the dial on the Alphas. If she doesn't, I turn the dial on the Banshee."

"No." Kira protested. "I'm not doing this."

"Are you sure? Two of your friends haver the power to heal. The other? Not so much."

"What are you doing?" I snapped. "Is this a game to you?"

"This is a test, _lobita."_ Araya spoke up. "Let's see if you pass. We're going to ask some questions. You answer them, nobody gets hurt. You don't answer, we turn on the dial." Scott looked over at his terrified girlfriend.

"Do what they say." He said gently to her. "Okay? Whatever they want. We can take it." Kira slowly nodded.

"So. . . we don't know where Derek is. We want to find him as well. You know who took him." I looked at her like she was insane.

"What?" I snarled. "You guys are the one who broke into our home and attacked us? And you expect us to know where he is? How would we know that?"

"That doesn't sound like an answer to me."

"We don't know." Lydia said. "Why do you think we came here?" Araya sighed.

"Kira, turn the dial." Kira shook her head. "Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?"

"No, no!" Scott yelled. "Do it, Kira. Do it."

"Let's start at one." Electricity surged through my body and I clenched my fists together and grinded my teeth so hard they could have shattered. My muscles seized throughout my entire body as the pain grew and grew.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Electricity crackled as my nails dug into my palms and my roars turned into whimpers.

"Tell me." Araya ordered. "Who took him? Who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales?"

"I said I don't know, you crazy bitch." I panted, my head barely able to lift up to look at her.

"Oh, you don't know because you haven't figured it out yet. So think. Who could've taken him?"

"Tres." Severo ordered Kira and Scott looked over at her.

"It's okay." He panted. "It's okay." More electricity surged through me and my heart pounded so hard, it could have broken my rib cage. I roared and let my teeth clink together. So much energy was racing through my limbs I couldn't even move them.

"Who had the power?" Araya questioned us. "The power of a shapeshifter?"

"I don't know." I grunted, eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"Oh. Someone who could have turned without you knowing. Turned, but not by a bite!"

"I don't know!"

"Diez! Diez!" The surge continued to grow stronger and I felt my inner wolf cowering in a dark corner trying to get away from the pain, trying to protect itself but there was no escaping this torture. I roared again with Scott and our combined roars made the windows shuddered in the room. Flashbacks ran through my mind and I pulled enough energy together to break out of the bonds that held me down. I panted and my muscles drooped with exhuastion as the electricity left my body. "Say the name, Callana."

"Kate."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"So you're just going to let us go?" Scott asked as Aray led us out of the building and back out to the town where the blistering sun was now visible again.

"I sen four men out to where Kate was rumored to have been seen." Araya explained. "None of them came back. Let's see if you can do better."

"You could've just told us she was alive." I snapped.

"You wouldn't have believed me. Now I know what kind of alphas you are. And where your next step lies."

"What next step?" Scott inquired.

"When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that, then, I will cross your border and come knocking at your door." Araya turned away from us and went back to the building while we went to the edge of town where Stiles, Malia and Kira was waiting for us by the jeep.

"So what now?" Stiles questioned us.

"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek." I answered.

"She gonna tell us where?" Kira asked.

"Uh, actually, she's giving us a guide." Scott said. A motorcycle pulled up next to the jeep almost knocking Stiles over as he jumped out of the way. The rider shut the engine off and took of her helmet exposing a toffee colored skin girl with raven black hair and chocolate eyes. She had three long scars on her neck where a previous attack almost killed her.

"You know her?" Malia asked us.

"Braeden." Scott and I answered in unison.

"She's a mercenary." Lydia explained.

"Right now, I'm the only one who's gonna take you to _la iglesia."_ Braeden said.

"The church?"

"What's the church?" Malia inquired.

"It's not a place you'll find God." Braeden clarified.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

My motorcycle roared underneath as I kept up with Braeden on her bike with the jeep behind us. There was nothing but brown dust everywhere with a few cactus here and there along with some sand dunes. The roaring wind was louder than my own roar as it rang in my ears. I sneezed once or twice as the dust from my tires filled my nostrils. I looked over my shoulder to to make sure that the jeep was still behind us but I saw that they had stopped. I turned around and went back to them with Braeden behind me.

"What happened?" Braeden asked as we got off our bikes and walked over to them.

"I don't know." Stiles said. "It felt like we hit something."

"Calla, Scott, we need to get there by night. It's too dangerous otherwise." Stiles looked at me to Scott and back again. I already knew my decision. I was just waiting on Scott's answer. I whimpered to him.

"Go."

"Not without you." Scott said.

"Dude, someone needs to be there where Calla finds Derek. Not be there for her but for the person who took him. We'll figure something out. We always do. Just go."

"Okay."

"I'm leaving my bike here just in case." I said.

"How you going to get there then?" I shifted and sat back on my haunches, my white fur tugging in the wind. Scott went to go get on the back of Braeden's bike but Kira stopped him.

"Scott. . ." Kira called to him and he turned to her. "I can't think of anything else to say except for be careful. And I know be careful sounds kind of lame and I'm totally sure that the second you're gone I'm gonna think of something much better, but I. . ."

"No, be careful works for me." Kira wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and I whimpered looking away to the setting sun. My heart stung as I missed the way that Derek would hug me like that.

"Scott, the sun's going down." Braeden called to him, getting impatient. Scott finally let go of Kira and got on behind Braeden and I followed after them as she took off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After about a half hour of running, we stopped on top of a ravine and Braeden shut down her bike as Scott and her got off. I shifted and walked with them to the edge that over looked mexican ruins of a church that once stood proud on the grounds.

"La igelsias." Braeden announced as the hot winde tugged at both of our hair.

"What happened here?" Scott asked.

"An earthquake. It leveled the town."

"Then why is the church still standing?" I inquired.

"The locals think it's because of what's underneath."

"Do we wanna know?" Scott questioned her.

"The church was built over the ruins of an Aztec temple. It belonged to a people called the nagual."

"Shapeshifters." I translated.

"Were-jaguars."

"So Derek and Kate are somewhere in there?" Scott asked. My nails sharpened and my canines grew with a growl in my chest as he mentioned her name.

"I am going to tear her limb to limb when I find her." I growled.

"I don't know." Braeden answered Scott's question. "Never gotten this far before."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Dark had descended across the abanonded town as we entered it. My claws were ready for a fight as adrenaline coursed through my veins. Braeden cocked her shotgun as we approached the entrance to the church.

"If you find Kate in here, what are you gonna do with her?" Scott asked. I clicked my nails together as I let out a growl.

"Rip her guts out with my claws." I snapped.

"I'm going to bring her back to the Calaveras before Callana get her hands on her." Braeden said. "That's what they paid me for."

"What happens after that?" Scott inquired.

"Not my problem."

"You don't care?"

"Do you?" I snapped at him. "She's a mass murderer. She kidnapped Derek. And you know how I take to people messing with my pack, especially my alpha male."

"And you're a mercenary." Scott said.

"Girl's gotta eat." Braeden said.

"If you were paid enough, would you kill her?"

"If the money was good, I'd kill both of you." We pushed aside some fallen boards as we entered the church. Rumble coated the ground and dust fell from the holes in the ceiling. "Can you catch Derek's scent?" I inhaled deeply and immediately got a whiff of pine. I inhaled again, living in the scent that I so much missed.

"Already on it." I said. A distant roar sounded through the church and Scott and I both stopped in our tracks and held out our arms to stop Braeden.

"What?"

"There's something else in here." Scott said.

"Something like what?"

"Something not human." I answered.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I kept my claws extended as we slowly made our way down the steps to the underground part of the church. My nose caught the scent of dust and mold but it kept up with the pine scent of Derek. My ears were perked for any more roars or noise from the unhuman creature somewhere inside the church.

"So how come you didn't kiss her?" Braeden questioned Scott.

"What?" Scott looked at her questioningly.

"How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend?"

"You mean Kira?"

"Whatever her name is."

"Well, she's not really, um. . . I mean, we've never actually. . . She's not my girlfriend."

"So if you die down here, are you gonna regret not kissing her?" We walked into a dark corridor as Scott turned to look at her confused about her question. "You should have kissed your girlfriend." We continued down another tunnel, roots growing out of the dirt wall and poking us in the face and sides as we manuvered around them. My pace slowed down as my gut twisted with a negative energy. Something didn't feel right down here. I looked over my shoulder past Braeden and Scott back down the tunnel but saw nothing but that didn't stop me from feeling like we were being watched.

"I feel it too." Scott whispered to me feeling my uneasiness. Something rattled behind us and Scott and I quickly pivoted on our heels looking for the source of the noise but didn't find it.

"What?" Braeden whispered to us.

"Just had a feeling like something was behind us." I said, still looking back down the tunnel. We turned back around and kept moving forward. It wasn't a minute into walking again that something exhaled loudly and we stopped again.

"You hear that?" A growl answered her questioned but the growl wasn't from me or Scott.

"Is this why you never get that far?" Scott asked her. Footsteps began to running towards us but they were to heavy to be human as the growling got louder and louder.

"Get ready!" I braced myself, my canines growing and my eyes flashing red. A figure rounded the bend of the tunnel and Braeden raised her gun and fired.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Braeden fired shot after shot, the shells clicking on the ground as they bounced out of the gun as we backed up down the hallway.

"Where is it?" Braeden questioned us. "Do you see it?" I stared through my red vision searching frantically down the hallway for it but nothing jumped out.

"No, I don't know!" I snapped at her. "I can't see anything!" Braden quickly reloaded her gun and held it back up, ready to fire again.

"Where is this thing?" The growl sounded again from the end of the tunnel.

"It's coming back!" Scott said. "It's coming back!" Footsteps sounded again along with another roar.

"Calla, Scott, get behind me." Braeden whispered to us. We ignored her as we looked at each other.

"On three." I said, reading his mind. "One. . . two. . . three!" We stepped in front of Braeden and inhaled deeply, letting out a deepest and loudest roar we could muster up. The vibrations of both our roars shook against the walls of the tunnel and the ceiling. Dirt and dust fell from over top of us as the tunnel caved in, blocking whatever was on the other side from getting to us. A indistinct roar sounded as it grew fainter into the darkness.

"I think we scared it." Scott said.

"I think you scared everything." Braeden retorted, uncovering her ears. A crashing noise sounded behind us and we turned to see an opening leading into another corridor with a wall with markings on it.

"What is that?" I inquired, walking inquistively towards it. As I got closer, I made out a picture of a cat on it.

"Tezcatlipoca. The nagual jaguar God. I think we found Derek." My heart lifted with hope and if I was in wolf form, my tail would be wagging a hundred miles an hour. My heart stopped racing as something pounded in my ears. I leaned down and pressed my ear to the cold stone slab, straning to listen to the other side. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. A steady heartbeat sounded in the darkness and my heart lifted higher.

"There's someone in there." I stood back up and turned to Braeden and Scott. "Stand back, Braeden. Scott, help me out." I turned back to the wall and balled my hand up in a fist and slammed it with all my wolf strength into the cold slab. I didn't even feel pain as my knuckles contacted the wall. My heart and mind was set on saving my mate. A satisfying cracking noise filled the room as a cracked appeared in the stone. Scott took his turn, the crack growing bigger. Punch after punch, Scott and I took turns hitting the wall until the stone came crumbling down revealing a hole behind it. I hastily kicked the rumble aside and leaned into the hole as Braeden shined the flashlight into it. I gasped and my breath hitched in my throat as I stared at the content of the hole. "Oh, my God."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I stormed outside the church to see the jeep with Kira, Lydia, Malia and Stiles inside pull up. Braeden and Scott lagged behind me. I stopped and crossed my arms over my chest as they got out and rushed over to us.

"Cal, what's wrong?" Stiles asked me as I glared into the distance. Fury coursed through my veins and an image of Kate's violent death that I was going to give her kept going through my mind over and over again. Stiles looked behind me. "Oh, my God."

"Is that him?" Malia asked. "Is that Derek?" I looked back at Braeden and Scott.

"Sort of." I snapped as seventeen year old Derek Hale looked up at all of us.


	2. Level Headed

It was pouring down rain by the time that we made back to California and to the animal clinic. Stiles shut off the car and Scott, him and I got out, dragging young Derek out with us and into the animal clinic. We laid him onto the medical table and Deaton took one look at him and stared at him in confusion.

"Wow." Deaton finally muttered.

"Wow?" I questioned him, expecting more from the Druid.

"Wow as in, I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do, kind of wow?" Stiles inquired. "Cause that's the kind of wow we were hoping for."

"I think you might be overestimating my abilities." I slammed my fists onto the metal table, denting the material as my claws grew. A growl rumbled in my chest in frustration.

"What is happening to my mate, Doc?" I snapped.

"He's cold." Lydia said, touching Derek's hand. "Really cold."

"Do you think this is permenant?" Scott asked as Deaton felt Derek's hands too before shining a flashlight into his closed eyes.

"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate." Deaton answered. "This is well beyong my experience."

"Then you better get some experience and fix this." I snapped.

"Callana, I know you're frustrated and worry about your mate but getting angry is not going to solve anything." I inhaled deeply and stood straight up, closing my eyes and nodding my head. He was right. I was an Alpha Female. I had to remain calm and sort this out level headed.

"So what do we do with him?" Stiles asked.

"Until he wakes up? Probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here."

"You mean from Kate?" I spat her name out like spoiled food on my tongue.

"If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate."

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Lydia inquired.

"Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her."

"And bad for everyone else." Scott added.

"You guys should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep? It is a school night. And you all need to start taking care of your own lives again."

"Someone should stay with you." Stiles said.

"I'm not leaving him." I said. "He's my mate, my pack. As Alpha Female, I have to protect my pack. I'm not leaving. My grades are fine anyways. Despite missing a few classes."

"I'm so not okay with this."

"Guys, go."

"No." I looked at Scott for some backup.

"Text us if anything happens." Scott informed me.

"Nope, still not okay with it. Not going anywhere." Scott grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and started to drag him out of the clinic. "All right, just cause you're stronger. . ." Their voices left my head as I pulled up a chair and sat down, leaning my head against the table, not taking my eyes off Derek. Even at seventeen years old, he still had the looks.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked a couple of times to get used to the sunlight pouring in from the windows. I looked up to see Deaton standing over top of Derek examining him.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"His heart rate is alarmingly high." Deaton informed me. I stood up and gingerly took his hand in mine, running my thumb across his soft skin.

"He's a lot warmer now."

"Calla, I'm going to try something. I want you to keep holding his hand, if that's okay." I looked at him like he was stupid.

"You're asking me if it's okay to hold my mate's hand?" He ignored me and picked up a scalpal. He dug the blade into Derek's arm and began to cut down his arm. The cut healed as fast as Deaton was cutting it. "That looks like it healed really fast."

"Unusually fast."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure." I surpressed another growl of frustration in my chest. "Let's try something else. Grab me a five-millimeter syringe. Top drawer." I walked around the table and began to rumaged through the drawer looking for the syringe as Deaton rumaged through the medicine cabinet. A low rumble sounded behind us and we turned to see Derek climbling off the medical table his nails fully grown.

"Derek?" I called to him.

"Derek?"

"Derek, are you all right?" He looked up at us, his electric blue eyes shining bright as he breathed heavily through his canines. "Derek? Derek. . . Derek?" His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to place together where he was and who we are.

"Are you all right, Derek?" He took a threatening step towards us, not sure what his next move was going to be.

"Derek? Derek?" He clutched his head with both hands and groaned in pain.

"Can you hear me? You're safe."

"Derek? Derek?" Derek lashed out at us and his claws raked across Deaton's arm before he turned and raced out of the clinic. After making sure my boss was alright, I ran out of the clinic after Derek but he was nowhere to be seen.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I stood by the medical table as I wrapped Deaton's arm with bandages as Lydia, Scott and Stiles stood in the entranceway of the clinic.

"I don't think he's just younger in body." Deaton said. "I think he's younger in his mind, too."

"He didn't recognize either of us." I added as I put the last piece of medical tape on his arm. "And he looked like he was scared out of his mind."

"So if you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared, where do you go?" Lydia wondered.

"A wolf goes back to its den." Scott said. "But Derek lives in a loft."

"Not when he was a teenager." Stiles corrected him.

"The Hale House?" I suggested.

"He wouldn't remember the fire." Deaton said. "It wouldn't have happened yet."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Hold on." Lydia called to us as Scott, Stiles and I were about to walk out the door. "Say you do manage to catch up to him, what are you going to say to him? That his whole family is dead?"

"I guess I'm going to have to." Scott said.

"Oh. Good luck with that."

"Well, we can't lie to him." I retorted.

"She's probably right." Stiles said. "Maybe you shouldn't. You know, at least until we figure out how to get him back to normal."

"I can't lie to him."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"I don't think any of us can." Scott said. "Remember, he can hear a heartbeat rising. When we find him, we tell him the truth."

"If he gets to the house first, you won't have to."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Stiles, Scott and I barged through the police station to see Jake staring at the recent picture of Derek and the seventeen year old Derek sitting on the bench in front of his office.

"I'll handle this." Jake informed Parrish as he waved us into his office and closed the door behind us. "I want you to be honest with me. Absolutely and completely honest. Have you been time traveling?"

"Hang on, what?" Stiles questioned him, completely off guard by the question before looking at Scott and me with a bizarre look on his face.

"Because if time traveling is real, you know what, I'm done, I'm out. You're going to be driving me to Eichen House." Stiles and I rubbed our foreheads with our fingers in disbelief.

"We found him like that." I said.

"Where? Swimming in the Fountain of Youth?"

"No." Scott said. "We found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec in Mexico underneath a church in middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake." Stiles closed his eyes and inhaled slowly as Scott let out too much information in too little time as Scott looked at us wondering if he said too much.

"You told me you were camping!"

"Yeah, we were." I said. "In Mexico."

"Derek's been aged backwards." Scott said, trying to move the conversation along before Jake could yell at me for going to Mexico. "He can't remember anything."

"We just need to talk to him." Stiles said.

"Yeah, well, so far he's not talking to anybody." Jake sighed.

"He'll talk to me." I said.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek questioned as he sat on the leather couch in Jake's office.

"There was an accident." I informed him, choosing my words carefully and keeping my heart rate steady. "You lost some memory but we can help you get it back."

"How much memory?"

"A lot." Scott said. "But you can trust us." Scott and I flashed our Alpha eyes at him.

"You're alphas. Okay, who are you? And who's he? Who are you?"

"Oh, we're the guys keeping you out of jail." Stiles informed which wasn't a total lie.

"Let us help you." I pleaded but Derek shook his head and leaned back into the couch.

"No." He snapped. I hung my head and sighed. He was stubborn even when he younger.

"Okay, dude, you almost tore two cops back there." Scott reminded him. "You need to listen to us. And that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf man. You got that?"

"I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon."

"You still have trouble with the full moon?" Stiles questioned him.

"I said I'm fine."

"All right, you coming with us or not?" I asked.

"You want me to trust you? Where's my family?" Oh, great, the one question that I didn't want him to ask. We all sighed trying to think of an answer or waiting for the other to say the truth first.

"There was a fire." Scott said. "And. . . They're not here anymore. They're fine." What happened to not lying to him? "Just had to move out of Beacon Hills. And we're going to take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back."

"Okay." Derek exhaled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I shouldn't have done that." Scott said as we leaned against the front desk waiting for Derek to fill out his release forms. "I lied my ass off."

"Hey, your ass is fine." Stiles reassured him. "You saved him a ton of unnecessary pain. We'll figure this out in a day or two, he goes back to being old Derek, everyone's happy. Except for Derek, who's never happy."

"He's happy with me." I objected.

"Well, that's because it's you, Calla. You make everyone happy."

"It's just another person that we're lying to." Scott said. "Just that I always fell like it's better when we tell the truth. With Lydia, my mom, both your dads."

"But that is Derek Hale in there." Stiles reminded him. "He may be a kid right now, but he's still Derek Hale."

"All right." I said. "Take him to Scott's house and don't let him out of your sight."

"And where are you going?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to go talk to the guy we should have gone to before."

"Uh. . . Yeah, I hate that guy." Stiles yelled after me as I left the station.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I opened the door to the loft and walked in with Malia right behind me. I shook my hands to shake the anxiety off them as I got nervous about Malia meeting Peter. Her father.

"What's wrong with you?" Malia inquired.

"Nothing." I answered hastily.

"Your heart is pounding like crazy. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, nervous about not finding a way to save my mate."

"She's mainly just bad at introductions." A voice sounded and we turned to see Peter laying on the couch reading a book.

"Peter. This is Malia." Peter closed his book and stood up and slowly made his way to Malia, examining her from head to toe. Malia just stood there and stared at him with curousity.

"Beautiful eyes. Did you get them from your father?"

"Mother." Malia answered, confused.

"Interesting." I looked from Malia to Peter and back again trying to figure out how this was going to play out. "Anyway, I'm sure they've told you a lot about me."

"The homicidal killing spree came up."

"Well, we're all works in progress."

"Well, when you progress to your next killing spree, why don't you try and make sure they all stay dead?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you know about people being turned by a scratch?" I questioned him and Peter turned to me, astonished.

"Did you scratch someone, Calla?" I looked at him, letting him figure it out on his own. "Don't worry about it, the claws have to go pretty deep."

"But it's possible. Like if you clawed out someone's throat?"

"Well, yeah, it's possible. It's also beyond rare. I mean, we're talking one in a. . ." His voice trailed off as he pieced the puzzle together and his face hardened. "Million."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Can't someone in this town stay dead?" Peter growled.

"I think they were hoping you would." Malia said and Peter glared at her.

"Yeah, she was a coyote for like seven years so she's still learning the social thing." I explained to him. "Do you have any idea why Kate would turn Derek into a teenager again?"

"What color were his eyes?"

"Blue."

"After Paige. Which could mean around the time he first met Kate."

"Derek and Kate knew each other?" Malia questioned him.

"Unfortunately." I growled, grinding my teeth together.

"Bibically." Peter said. "That's right, Malia. Scott wasn't the first wolf to climb into a hunter's bed."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay, Derek went to the site of the house thinking that it was still there, right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." I said. "But he doesn't remember the fire."

"But if he doesn't remember the fire, then he doesn't remember that it was Kate that set it."

"So what does that mean?" Malia asked.

"Kate didn't just take him back to being a teenager. She took him back to the age where he still knew her. When he still trust her."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Where is he?" I inquired when I answered Stiles's phone call. "Is he hurt? Missing?"

"No, he's in Scott's bedroom, he'll be totally fine." Stiles reassured me. "To be honest, I'm starting to miss the old Derek. So, if you actually think that Kate's coming to find him. . ." Stiles's voice trailed off.

"Stiles? Stiles, you there? Stiles?"

"You might be right."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Wait." I called to Malia and Peter as they started racing to the door.

"For what?" Peter snapped as he stopped and turned back to me. "Kate's out there twisting her way into Derek's head yet again. We need to find her."

"All we need's a scent." Malia snapped.

"That could take hours." I said. "If we want to get ahead of her, we need to figure out where she's going."

"Not to underestimate my own cognitive faculties, but we're not exactly a brain trust of geniuses here."

"Then maybe we should call one." I dialed Lydia's number and she answered on the first ring and informed me that her and Kira were at a gas station and found a mutilated body in the bathroom.

"We called Stilinski." Lydia said. "They're on their way."

"What does it look like? Can you send pictures?"

"Uh, okay." She cleared her throat. "To be honest, I have 4.0 in AP biology, and there are parts of the human anatomy I have never seen before on these walls."

"Focus, Lydia." My phone beeped and I put it on speaker phone to look at the pictures at the gas attendant that was torn to shreds. I almost vomitted as I looked at the intestines spilled onto the concrete floor of the bathroom. Even part of his brain was showing.

"Why would she want to kill a gas station attendant?" Malia shot out a question.

"I don't think she could help it." Peter said. "This was done in a frenzy. It's not murder. It's a symptom."

"Of what?" I asked.

"She can't control the shift."

"Derek said that he had the same issue on the full moon. That he was still learning."

"Kate's still learning?" Malia questioned us.

"She wants to learn." Peter corrected her.

"So she wants Derek to teach her?"

"No. She wants the Triskelion."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Malia, Peter and I ran up the steps of the High School to the Hale Vault when Malia stopped and inhaled deeply.

"Did you catch a scent?" I asked her.

"It's the same one. The same one as Mexico." She answered as she looked around her surroundings trying to find the source of the smell.

"What is she talking about?" Peter inquired.

"One of them came after us in the Church ruins." I explained.

"And one on the road." Malia added. "They couldn't have followed us here."

"But they could've been brought by Kate." A growling noise sounded in the darkness and echoed in our werewolf ears.

"Oh, I've heard that sound before." Peter groaned. "Did it have an animal skull? A human wearing a skull over its face?"

"I think so." Malia agreed.

"What are they?" I questioned him. The growl sounded again, closer this time. Heavy soundsteps echoed on concrete, the same footsteps in the tunnel in Mexico.

"Berserkers." Peter breathed. I looked down at the overpass and saw a large figure walking out of the shadows. He had a long animal skull head with bones covering his entire body making an armor and a bone shank in his right hand. Malia growled and was about to charge at him but Peter grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back. "Are you crazy?"

"There's just one of them." Malia said.

"And that means we have a chance."

"To beat him?"

"To survive." Peter pivoted on his feet and raced back up the steps and out of sight. Malia and I looked at each other and figured it was wise to follow him with the berserker behind us, covering the steps in five bounds.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

We ran through the outside food courtyard where we somehow managed to lose sight of Peter. Just when I thought that we would make it to safety, a berserker appeared in front of us and we skidded to a halt.

"Calla." Malia breathed. "It's both of them. They're both here."

"Where that hell's Peter?" I growled as we backed up some steps.

"I don't know. He just took off." I turned and raced up the steps with Malia behind me but before we could reach the top, another berserker jumped down and onto the platform. We looked to the one at the bottom of the steps to the one up top, trying to figure out our next move.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I leapt at the one at the bottom of the steps as Malia took the one at top. I bounced off of a pillar and slammed my fist into the berserker's skull. I snarled as I landed on the ground behind him and I quickly stood up and raked my claws across his bony chest which had no effect on him. He grabbed my head and slammed into the the railing before pressing it against the pillar. I groaned in pain as my head throbbed with him growling in my ear. He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me to the top of the steps. I landed beside Malia who was backing up on her back away from the berserker she attempted to fight. Kira and Scott appeared behind us and charged at the berserkers, claws and sword ripping through the air attacking the attackers. One of the berserkers slammed his hand into Scott's chest and sent him flying back while the other back handed Kira in the cheek and tossed her to the ground. Footsteps sounded behind the berserkers and I looked past them to see Derek running towards them and jumped into battle with them. He moved with agility and skill as he dodged their attacks and landed his punches square on them. I watched in amazement as Derek single handedly took on the two berserkers. A loud screech sounded in the distance and the berserkers abandoned Derek and ran towards the sound, back into the shadows. Derek stood up from the ground with his back to us. He was a lot taller than I remembered him to be. He turned around and my heart fluttered with relief. I was staring into the eyes of twenty-eight year old Derek Hale. I scrambled to my feet and was about to race to him but something stopped me. His eyes were glowing but not the electric blue glow that I grew to love but a lemon yellow glow.


	3. Italian

I sat next to Derek on the couch in the loft with Peter on the other side of me and Braeden sitting in a chair on the other side of the coffee table. Derek had his head down and kept looking at his reflection in the sunglasses. I hand my hand on his bicep and my right hand on the back of his neck, running my thumb across his neck trying to soothe him. His pine scent filled my nostrils and I immediately felt intoxicated. Braeden kicked up her boots and crossed them on top of the coffee table.

"The table's Italian." Peter growled.

"So are these boots." Braeden retorted. I saw the corners of Derek's mouth lift up in a smile but immediately dropped down back into a frown. "Are we going to talk interior design and fashion, or are we going to talk numbers?" Peter sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a price and handed it to Braeden. Braeden crossed out the number and wrote down a new one underneath it before handing it back to Peter.

"We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the President."

"I was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate. You're hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calaveras is what's going to cost you." Peter sighed as he wroted down another number and handed it back to Braeden. Braeden didn't even look at the new number. She held a steady gaze at Peter as she slid the paper back to him. He scoffed and stood up and walked away. Derek put down the sunglasses and reached past me to crumble the piece of paper.

"We'll pay." Derek assured her and his uncle looked at him like he was insane. "Just find Kate, that's all we want."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Are you insane?" Peter asked Derek as he closed the door behind Braeden.

"We didn't have a choice." Derek said as he placed his hands on the table next to the window with his back to Peter. I took the same stance except I was facing Peter. "We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing.

"If we don't find out who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bones back! What do you think I'm gonna do then, huh? Get a job? My resume is slightly out of date."

"That sounds like a personal problem." I sneered.

"We got robbed, Derek. Robbed!" Peter grabbed Derek by the shoulder to turn him around and I intervene and roared in Peter's face, eyes flashing red to warn him off from my mate. At the same time, Derek has turned around as well and roared too, his eyes still glowing yellow. Peter stood in astonishment at his nephew's new eyes. "Oh, that's a new look for you. What happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know." Derek snapped. "But I'm willing to pay to find out."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Of course you're still the team captain." Stiles reassured Scott as we walked out to the lacross field for practice. "You got your grades up just like Coach told you to, right?"

"Yeah, but he never told me I was back on the team." Scott said. "He just told me to show up at tryouts today."

"We got bigger things to deal with anyway." I stated. "Did you tell Argent yet?"

"Ah, I texted him but he didn't get back to me." Scott answered.

"You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't have the money to call France."

"Yeah, you think you got money problems? Try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House."

"Another notice?" I inquired.

"Yeah, this one said, final." Stiles sighed. "Now, what the hell are we even doing here anyway? We got, like, one seveteen million problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them."

"It is now." Scott said, looking past us. Stiles and I turned around to see what he was talking about. There were three guys out on the field, two field players and one was a goalie. The field players were throwing lacrosse balls with great speed at the goalie and the goalie was catching every single one of them with ease.

"Who the hell is that?" I growled. The goalie removed his helmet and smiled at his performance. He had sandy brown hair with light blue eyes.

"Nice, Liam." I heard Garrett praise him. "You might just be our first ever freshman captain." Liam chuckled at the statement.

"Okay, maybe we should just practice a little bit." Scott said and we headed out onto the field.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After an exhausting practice, we made our way into the locker room and surrounded Liam. He looked at us with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Liam." Stiles greeted him. "You want to explain what that was out there?"

"What do you mean?" Liam questioned him.

"That little display." I elaborated. "Your little circus act."

"What circus act?"

"You caught every shot."

"I was in goal."

"Yeah, but nothing, not a single shot got past you."

"Yeah, I was the goalie. You guys played this game before?" I grunted and rolled my eyes at him.

"You're a freshman, right?" Scott wondered.

"Yeah."

"But you weren't here last semester." Stiles stated.

"I transferred from Devenford Prep." Liam's heartbeat quickened.

"You transferred?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"No, you got kicked out, didn't you?" Liam stared at me in astonishment and I knew that I was right.

"All right, look, kicked out, transferred, what do you guys care? I came here to play lacrosse. The team could use a few good players, right?"

"No." Stiles said. "No, we don't need any more good players."

"Actually, we could sort of use a couple." Scott restated.

"Okay, how'd you get this good?" I inquired. "Have you always been this good? Or did it suddenly happen just once over night? Have you ever been out in the middle of the woods during the night of a full. . ."

"Calla." Scott interrupted me and I realized that I was babbling.

"Hmm."

"Look, I learned from my stepfather." Liam answered. "All right? He made team captain when he was a sophomore. Like you. And, yeah, I guess I'm just that good." The freshman grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room with us staring after him.

"He wasn't lying that time." I said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"An axe murderer?" Kira asked us as we walked down the hallway, Stiles and I telling them about the new triple homicide.

"A family-murdering ex murderer." I corrected her.

"I already heard about it." Scott said.

"Wait." Stiles said. "What? You did? How?"

"My mom called me. She knew we'd see it on the news."

"Perfect." I said. "Let's go."

"Whoa, whoa. We've got econ in five minutes."

"Right." Stiles sighed. "Did you forget the part about the family-murdering ax murderer?"

"Did you forget that your and Calla's dad are part of the police force? They want us to stay out of it."

"Are you guys kidding me?" I growled in frustration. "There's a family-murdering ax murderer and we're not going to do anything about it?"

"Maybe we should just let the adults handle it." Kira suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. I looked from Kira to Scott and saw that they both were on the same page.

"So the two of you, you just want to stay here, school, go to class." Stiles said. Kira and Scott didn't say anything, they just continued to stare at us. "Never heard anything so irresponsible in my life." Stiles and I turned to head down the hallway to class.

"See you at tryouts!" Scott yelled after us.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"It was our first kiss since our actual first kiss." Scott explained as we put our uniforms in the locker room. Scott had kissed Kira and just walked off to class and now he was freaking out about it.

"That's good." Stiles said. "You kissed her."

"I did. But I didn't." I looked at him like he was retarded.

"Scott, that makes no sense." I said.

"Come on, Calla, you're a girl."

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"No, I mean, help me figure if I did something wrong or not." I sighed and ran my hands through my white blonde hair.

"Was. . . was it on the lips?"

"Yeah."

"Was there tongue?"

"No. I. . . It was like how you kiss your grandmother when you're five."

"Oh, chaste." Stiles said. "You gave her a chaste kiss."

"Yeah, and now it's all weird. It's all completely weird and. . . I don't know what to do. Maybe I should text her."

"No." I snapped. "That is like the worst thing you want to do. No girl wants a text after a guy gives her a chaste kiss. Just no with the texts."

"Then what do I do, Calla?" Before I could answer, the coach blew his whistle and entered the locker room from his office.

"As a reminder, it's an open tryout today." Coach said. "All positions available. This is a rebuilding season, people. Jackson's gone, Lahey's gone. Greenberg, the one guy I actually wanted gone, was held back. Again. Get your asses on the field."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My legs pounded into the ground, my muscles burning in my calves as I propelled myself forward, trying to keep up with Liam. The guy was so freaking fast and here I was trying to hold back from not using my alpha power to make myself faster, stronger, better. I past Coach to finish my last and fifth lap around the field, right behind Liam.

"Second place, Bryn." Coach called to me. I growled in frustration and watched as Liam went over and started to do some push ups. Scott came in fifth place and I could sense a growl harboring in his chest. Coach blew the whistle to signal people to hurry up with their lap or they were cut from the team. "Terrible. Horrifying. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic. Is that everyone?" We turned back to the finish line to see Stiles stumbling past Coach and onto the ground, out of breath and sweat dripping down his face. Scott and I rushed over to him and lifted him up, supporting his weight on us. "Yep, that's everyone."

"I got you." Scott grunted as he lifted Stiles up.

"Who came in first?" Stiles panted and we both looked over at Liam. "Is he even human? What is he, like, a were-cheetah? Does it even exist? Is that a thing?"

"I think he's just that good." I said.

"I'm gonna puke, take me somewhere."

"Okay, come on." We half carried, half dragged Stiles off the field.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

We lined up in the middle of the field to practice our throwing. Everyone laughed at Stiles as he struggled to scoop a ball up with his stick. He finally just picked up a ball and placed in his net. He threw it at the goalie and the goalie didn't even have to move at all. The ball landed right into the goalie's stick. Everyone laughed again as Stiles made his way to the back of the line to us. Liam was next up.

"You know, maybe he's only good in goal." Stiles wondered out loud. "You know, just totally useless on the rest of the field. Liam threw he ball with great speed and strength and it flew past the goalie's head and into the net.

"Yes!" Coach yelled with excitment.

"Maybe he's just perfect at everything. I hate this kid!"

"You don't have to hate him." I said. "The team needs new players."

"What about a new team captain?" Scott's face got hard and cold as anger washed over him. He rushed forward and took his throw, making the ball hit the side of the goal. Everyone broke out into laughter.

"Nice, McCall." Garrett sneered.

"Hey, Garrett." Stiles called to him. "Shut up!" I stepped up and took my shot and it went straight into the goal and the team broke into cheering. As I was smiling at my glory, Liam took another turn and he did twice as better. I growled and pushed the players back to redo my turn. My biceps burned as I tossed the ball as hard as I could and I could hear it whistling through the air and into the net. We went through our rounds of taking turns and every time I took a shot, Liam did twice as better. I yelled in frustration as I met Stiles and Scott, who haven't made any shots, at the back of the line. "Dude, what is going on with you?"

"I don't know." Scott answered. "I'm having a really off day."

"Off day? You were dying out there! I feel actual physical pain watching you."

"I didn't see you make any shots."

"Yes, that is because I'm terrible, though, Scott. You. . . you are the Alpha."

"Not on the field. I'm a human on the field."

"Well, human you is kind of sucking at the moment. So do you think that there is any way you can use just, like, a little tiny bit of wolf power?"

"It's cheating."

"I know it is! I just. . . I hate seeing this little freshman come in and steal all of your glory after you worked your tushie off. I hate it."

"He's not going to steal all the glory." I heard the net rattle and the players cheered and we turned to see Liam make yet another goal. Scott's jaw set and his eyes grew red.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The coach blew his whistle and we all gathered around him to see what he had to say.

"Hustle!" Coach yelled at us. "McCall and Bryn, grab the long sticks. You're covering goal for two-on-ones." We grabbed the long sticks and took our places in front of the goal.

"We still don't know if he's a werewolf, too." I muttered as Scott put on his helmet. "And if he is, he'd just be cheating and we'd just be cheating the cheater."

"He's not." Scott said. "We'd know. We'd be able to catch a scent or something." I threw on my helmet and faced the players.

"Maybe we need to get closer."

"I think we're about to get our chance." Coach blew the whistle and Garrett rushed forward. His feet pounding on the ground pounded in my ears and I watched each step with care trying to predict what he was going to do. He tried to sneak past me and Scott but I jumped up and slammed my stick on his to knock it out of his hands. Coach laughed.

"That's my girl!" He yelled. Scott and I high fived each other and took our positions again. Stiles was up next. Scott and I laughed together. As soon as Coach blew the whistle, we lunged forward. Scott and I kept our bodies close to each other and Stiles barrelled right into us and flew onto the ground on his back.

"Better luck next time, Sty." I laughed, helping him up and pushing him to the back of the line. Player after player, we blocked them. They never made it within ten feet of the goal. And then he had to come and ruin the fun. Liam stepped up and grabbed a ball. The coach blew the whistle and the three of us moved forward together. I lunged at him but he moved swiftly around us and moved with agility around Scott too. He threw the ball into the goal and the players cheered.

"That was luck!" A female voice sounded from the stands and Scott and I turned to see Malia standing up in the stands.

"Oh, no, Malia." I heard Stiles groan from the back of the line. "Don't get involved."

"Do-over!"

"Sweetheart, there's no do-overs." Coach said. "This is a practice."

"Ten bucks on Scott and Calla."

"I'll take that action. Hey, get back in there, Liam!" Scott and I took our places again while Liam got ready.

"Don't let him get past us, Cal." Scott whispered to me as we crouched low to the ground and I looked at him, my alpha eyes glowing.

"I wasn't planning on it." I growled. As soon as the whistle blew, I didn't even have time to react before Scott let out a growl and charged forward as Liam raced towards us. Scott met up with Liam and slammed his shoulder into Liam's abdomen and flipped him over his back. Liam came crashing down behind Scott, his leg bending in an unnatural way. A loud cracking noise filled the air and I grimaced at the sound. Liam groaned in pain as Scott and I yanked off our helmets and stared in shock at Liam. I rushed over to Scott's side. "I thought we were just going to stop him, Scott, not kill him."

"I didn't mean to do that."

"Sure."

"Don't move!" Coach yelled as he came running across the field to Liam. "Don't touch him!"

"I'm okay, Coach." Liam groaned as he tried to sit up. "I'm all right." He tried standing up and when he put pressure down on his right leg, he cried out in pain and almost fell back over but Scott and I grabbed him and wrapped his arms around our shoulders. "I think it's my leg." I looked at him like he was stupid.

"You think?" I asked him, sarcasm dipping off of my tone.

"I think we better get him to the nurse." Stiles said. Coach nodded and stepped out of the way as we dragged Liam off the field.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I bursted through the hospital doors, my face hard as anger clouded my soul. I just could not catch a break. I haven't seen my boyfriend and over a month and I was being dragged away from him every second of the day. I met up with Scott in the waiting room of the hospital.

"We need to find Sean Walcott." Scott said hastily.

"Why?"

"He was the only surviving member of the axe murdered family. Lydia called. Something's not right." I nodded and raced after him as we climbed the steps to the second floor of the hospital. As we burst through the doors to the second floor, a screaming sounded from the end of the hallway. Scott's claws extended and a growl rumbled in his chest as he recognized the scream from his mother. We rounded the corner to see a teenager with blood cloaking his clothes standing over Melissa. He had tousled red hair with small bright green eyes. But that didn't compare with rows of razor sharp fangs. I shifted and my nails clicked against the tile as I charged down the hallway and barreled into Sean and we rolled across the floor a couple yards from Melissa as Scott ran to check on her. My jaws snapped around Sean's arm and I bit down, blood trickling into my mouth. I had to let go to let out a howl of pain as his claws raked down my flank. While I was distracted he kicked me in the stomach and sent me skidding down the hallway while he got up and ran away. I scrambled back onto my paws and snarled as I chased after him with Scott behind me. I lifted my nose in the air and inhaled deeply catching the salty iron smell of blood as my paws pounded through the hallways of the hospital. I followed the blood to the staircase to the roof where groaning sounded on the rooftop. I cleared the flight of stairs in two bounds and charged through the open door to the roof to see Sean holding Liam by the throat right next to the edge of the roof. "Don't! You don't need to do this. Whatever it is, whatever you are, we can help you."

"No, you can't." Sean said as Liam struggled in his grasp.

"Let me help you."

"Wendigos don't need help. We need food!" Liam turned in Sean's grasp and struggled against him and while Sean was struggled against him, Scott and I rushed forward. As I leapt into the air, I shifted and shot out my foot, slamming it into Sean's cheek to knock him away from Liam as he tumbled over the edge of the roof. Scott grabbed Liam's arm before he could fall. I charged at Sean again and shoved both his hands into my chest and knocked me into a pillar, the wind knocked out of me. I crumbled to the ground as I breathed deeply in, trying to revive my crumbling lungs. He was strong. I underestimated me.

"Calla!" I shook my head to clear it and scrambled back to my feet to see Sean on top of Scott trying to stop him from saving Liam. Before I could rush forward to help Scott, something flew past my head and embedded itself into Sean's back. I saw the axe in Sean's back as he crumbled to the ground and I looked behind me to see a figure walk over to Sean and pull the axe from his back and began to walk away. Before he disappeared, he turned back to us and I gasped in shock and took a step back. He was bald and dull brown eyes but the thing that got me was that he literally had no mouth. It was just skin. He turned and disappeared. Liam groaning tore my attention from the horror and I turned to see him on the rooftop on his back, gripping his arm as blood trickled out between his fingers. I distinctively made out two indents between his fingers that looked like teeth marks.

"Scott, you didn't." I breathed. Scott turned to me, his brown eyes full of guilt and sorrow.

"I had no choice, Cal."


	4. Chapter 4

I stood on rooftop on the hospital behind one of the electrical boxes with Derek next to me while my father and the rest of the department investigated the crime scene. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily and leaned my head against the electrical box as the events in the past couple of hours drained the energy from me, mentally and physically.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Derek asked me. My eyes snapped open and I turned to look up at him, my heart pounding.

"Nothing." I said, a little too fast and Derek cocked his head ever so slightly and raised his eyesbrows at me.

"I don't even need to listen to your heartbeat to know that you're lying, Lily." I sighed and closed my eyes, swallowing hard and slowing my heartbeat. I opened my eyes and smiled up at Derek and grabbed his hands, my fingertips tingling at feeling his touch again.

"What's wrong is I've had a very stressful night and I just want to go home and crawl in bed with my alpha male and make love to him all night." I could see in his eyes that he didn't buy it but I think the making love part got to him and he droppped it.

"Hey, let's get everyone off the roof." Jake announced. "And see if you can stall the ME for five minutes. I've got an expert of my own coming to take a look."

"You have an expert on teenage cannibals?" Parrish inquired.

"Five minutes, Parrish." Footsteps faded off the rooftop and Derek walked out into the light and stood over Sean's body, examining it. "Uh, I guess you've been there long enough to hear that we need to be quick about this. What did he call himself?"

"A wendigo." I answered, standing a couple yards away from the body with my arms across my chest, not wanting to relive the memories of the night.

"Cannabilistic shape-shifters." Derek said. "But I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a long time. Must have been well-hidden." Derek turned around and looked around the rooftop with his eyebrows furrowed as he sniffed the air a couple of times. My heart began racing again as I knew he caught the scent of Liam. "How many people did you say were up here, Lily?"

"Just me, Scott, Sean and the axe murderer."

"There was someone else. Someone young. And male."

"You can smell his fear?" Jake questioned him.

"And his blood."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I followed Stiles through the hallways of the school trying to catch up with Liam to explain to him what happened the other night. We cornered him in the lacrosse hallway.

"Liam!" Stiles yelled at him and Liam turned and started walking the other way but Scott stopped him.

"We need to talk." Scott said.

"No, you need to back the hell up." Liam snapped at him.

"Can you just listen for one second. Please?" Liam stared at him for a moment and finally nodded his approval. "Liam. . . we're brothers now." Stiles and I closed our eyes and sighed heavily.

"He didn't." I breathed.

"He did." Stiles answered.

"What?" Liam questioned him.

"Oh, God. That's. . ."

"What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me."

"The bite. . ." My eyes snapped open and I pointed my finger at Scott.

"Don't you dare." I growled. Scott looked at me for a moment debating on what to say.

"The bite. . ."

"Scott." I warned him.

"Is. . ."

"McCall."

"A gift."

"God, you are embarrassing yourself."

"Scott, stop." Stiles pleaded. "Please stop. You, you, we're trying to help you, you little runt."

"By kidnapping me?" Liam asked him. I looked at Scott and Stiles questioningly.

"You kidnapped him?" I asked. "Scott, I thought you were going to take him home."

"I did. I took him to my home." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you." Stiles said. "Okay? I aided and abetted."

"I had no part of it what so ever." I added, looking at Liam.

"You turned into a freaking wolf!" Liam accused me.

"I was trying to save you, you ungrateful little bitch!"

"Calla, please." Stiles said.

"Liam, Calla and I've been through this before." Scott said. "Something's happening to you. Something big."

"Nothing's happening to me." Liam said. "Nothing."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"I'm not sharing my basement." Malia protested when we shared the idea of locking Liam in the basement of Lydia's boathouse on the full moon.

"Actually, it's my basement." Lydia reminded her. "And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time."

"All right, she's still learning." Stiles defended his girlfriend.

"But we're going to use the boathouse for Liam." Scott said. "It's got support beams. We can chain to one of them."

"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked.

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake. "

"I'm in." Malia said.

"And I third that." I agreed. "That ungrateful little bitch."

"We're not killing or kidnapping him." Scott shot down the idea.

"Then let's be smarter." Lydia said. "We tell him there's a party and invite him."

"So you're going to ask out a freshman?" Stiles inquired.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys. But, if we're playing a trick on someone, we'll have to use the trickster." We all looked at Kira who cowered under the attention she was recieving.

"Who?" Kira questioned us. "Me? No way. Not me."

"Yes, you. You know what they call a female fox? A vixen. Be a vixen."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"I just talked to Kira." Scott informed us as we stood outside of Lydia's lakehouse. "She's on her way. She said it's all going fine." We all stood in silence and looked at Stiles for him to tell Scott what we just learned about Liam.

"No, it's not that." Stiles said. "I have to tell you something. I asked around about Liam. I know why he got kicked out of his last school."

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?" Stiles pulled out his phone and flipped through his gallery to find the brutually beaten up car of Liam's former teacher.

"He kind of got into it with one of his teachers. And. . . the kid's got some serious anger issues."

"How serious?"

"Well, that's his teacher's car. After he took a crowbar to it."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I leaned against the fireplace in Lydia's lakehouse with the others around me while we waited for Kira and Liam to get here. Headlights shoned through the front window and Kira's car pulled up and the lights shut off. My ears perked as the car doors opened and shut and footsteps sounded on the front porch. Liam opened the front door and as he stared in shock to see us, Kira closed the door behind me. Liam turned and glared at Kira.

"Sorry." She said and Liam turned back to us.

"What the hell is this?" Liam asked.

"Think of it like an intervention." Stiles said. "You have a problem, Liam."

"And we're the only ones that can help." Scott added.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Liam stood in the center of the living room with his arms crossed over his chest as his mind tried to process what we just told him. He pointed to me and Scott.

"Werewolves?" He asked and we nodded. "Werecoyote." Malia nodded. "Banshee." Lydia raised her hand and Liam turned to Kira. "Fox?"

"Kitsune." Kira corrected him. "But fox works." Liam looked at Stiles.

"What are you?"

"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit." Stiles explained. "It was very evil."

"What are you now?"

"Better. Um. . ." Liam looked at the cuffs on the coffee table.

"Are those for me?"

"No, they're for me." Malia said as she flashed her eletric blue eyes at Liam.

"How did you do that?"

"You'll learn." Scott said. "But first, you need to get through the full moon."

"The moon's already out." I listened as Liam's heartbeat increased and so did his breathing, like he trying to fight something off.

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" I inquired.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch a psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna. . ." His threat was cut off as he gripped his head and screamed out in agony. He started panting as he gripped his head tighter.

"What's wrong, Liam?" Scott questioned him.

"You don't hear that?" Scott and I perked our ears and picked up a high frequency of music as a car pulled up the driveway.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asked Liam.

"My friend Mason." Kids hooted as they got out of their cars. "You said it was a party."

"Who did Mason invite?" Stiles inquired.

"Everyone." Kira breathed, looking out the window. Liam doubled over in pain and his fingernails grew as he claws at the floor in pain.

"The floors!" Lydia cried out. "Get him off the floors!" Liam let out a roar as he eyes turned yellow.

"Kira, Scott, get him out of here." I ordered and they picked Liam off the ground and dragged him out the back of the house. My phone buzzed in my back pocket and I grabbed it and groaned when I saw Derek on the caller ID. I answered it. "Yes, Derek?"

"Lily, we need to talk." He said as Malia let out a roar in the background as she doubled over in pain. I turned to see her eyes glowing and her fangs growing. "What was that?"

"Now's not a good time, Derek."

"Lily. . ." I didn't wait for him to finish. I hung up.

"Get her down to the basement, Sty." He grabbed the bag of handcuffs and escorted Malia downstairs, leaving Lydia with me who was freaking out.

"What am I supposed to do with the hordes gathering outside the door?" Lydia questioned me.

"Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?"

"What? Me, obviously."

"Okay, then throw a party." She scoffed as I followed after Malia and Stiles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I stood in the dark basement biting my fingernails as Stiles handcuffed Malia. My head pounded and throbbed against the full moon's power but my mind raced with images and memories of Derek. I was able to anchor myself and that's what Malia and Liam needed to learn how to do that.

"You should be helping Kira and Scott and Liam." Stiles called over his shoulder at me.

"Scott's a true alpha and Kira's a kitsune." I reminded him. "I think they got it handled. I'm not leaving you alone with a crazed werecoyote on a full moon." Malia snarled at me. "Sorry, Malia, it's the truth."

"Too tight?" Stiles asked Malia.

"Tighter." Malia growled at him. "You could leave if you want."

"I'm not going anywhere. And to be honest, I'm probably safer down here than a party with fifty freshman and a very pissed off Lydia."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Malia snarling in the corner was driving me up the wall, on top of listening to the pounding loud music from upstairs. She wasn't even trying to fight it, she was just giving up. She was just giving herself up to the power of the full moon.

"Stiles, please go." Malia pleaded.

"It's okay." Stiles said, nonchantlatly. "I hate parties. It's a social anxiety thing. You ever had a panic attack?"

"I having one now! Ah!"

"Just breathe, okay. I'm not going to leave you."

"What if I hurt you?"

"You're not going to."

"But I want to. Uh! I look at your face and I want to slash at it. I want to tear at it. I want to feel your bones crack between my hands."

"Wow, she gets the same feeling I do." I chuckled lightly and Stiles looked over his shoulder at me.

"You're not helping, Calla." Stiles said.

"Sorry, I blame the full moon." Stiles returned his attention back to Malia.

"Surprisingly enough, you're not the first person to ever say something like that. You heard Calla. She has the same feelings. Which I hope is just the full moon talking."

"It is." I assured him as Malia growled at him.

"I'm not leaving you. And I'm not going to let you hurt anyone."

"You're not going to have a choice."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Malia's snarls intensified as the full moon continued to shine bright through the basement window. My sensitive hearing picked up the tearing of the leather cuffs and I was on my feet instantly. I rushed forward and pushed Stiles back away from Malia as she tore through one of her cuffs and lunged at him. I stood between my best friend and Malia as she continued to let the full moon take advantage of her. I growled at her and gave in just a little to the full moon, pushing my alpha power over her. My eyes shined bright, blood red meeting eletric blue.

"Stop it." I snapped at her and she stood still, glaring at me and growling. "You cannot keep letting yourself go to the full moon. You're not even fighting it, Malia. You going to get someone killed if you keep this up. You're going to get _Stiles_ killed. Do you want that?" She snarled at me as she pulled against her other cuff.

"How do you do it?" She barked at me.

"Derek." She stared at me for an explanation. "He's my anchor. I think about him and everything else doesn't matter. The full moon doesn't matter. Because the way he makes me feel overpowers the full moon's power. You need to find an anchor. Find something that's meaningful. Something that's worth fighting for." Stiles walked up behind and gently placed his hand on my shoulder to let me know that he got it handled. He walked past me and walked a couple steps towards Malia who was still tugging at her chains. I tensed up ready to save my best friend if anything went wrong.

"I'm not going to run." Stiles informed her. "Because I don't think you're going to hurt me. And I think that maybe you're so afraid of hurting me because of what you did to your family. I know what that's like, Malia. I remember everything I did. And the worst part is I remember liking it. Because I felt powerful. I felt fearless. And most of all, in control. But when I came through it, I learned something else. . . control is overrated." Stiles was now so close to Malia, she could rip off his face if she wanted to. He began to unlock the cuff from her wrist.

"Stiles."

"It's okay, Calla." As soon as the cuff was off her wrist, she lunged at Stiles but before I could step in, she stopped fighting him. She inhaled deeply and her nails shorten. She looked at Stiles, her brown eyes showing and her fangs gone. I exhaled sharply in relief. Stiles brushed her hair out of her face as she gazed up at him. "You did it." She laughed in relief and threw her arms around Stiles. I doubled over in pain and let out a roar. "Calla, what's wrong?" I whimpered in pain but it wasn't from the full moon. "Calla?"

"Derek." I breathed. "Something's wrong with Derek."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I raced through the woods, my paws pounding through the muds and leaves. I gave myself up to the full moon and I welcomed the power that it gave me. I ran to the front doors of the high school and shifted, bursting through the doors to see Derek, Jake and Stiles' dad standing over the man I saw on the rooftop of the hospital. Except that his body was pretty much torn to shreds. I ignored the issue and ran over to Derek, my nails still long and my alpha eyes and fangs still showing. I grabbed Derek's hands as I gazed up at him.

"Are you okay?" I breathed, out of breath.

"Of course, Lily." He said.

"Callana, your eyes are still. . . you know." Jake said and I looked over at him.

"I don't know if you noticed, Dad, but it's a full moon so they're going to be. . . you know." I snapped, a little too harshly.

"Lily." Derek whispered to me and he cupped my cheek into his hand. I closed my eyes and inhaled his aroma, feeling it wash through and I melted away. The power of the moon left me and I was just left feeling the power of Derek's presence. I finally pulled away from him and looked down at the body.

"Did you do this?"

"Peter." I looked at him in disbelief.

"And he is where now?"

"Gone." I turned to my father.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, Callana." He sighed. "You guys make it very hard to do my job sometimes." I smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry, Daddy."


End file.
